


Like my mother's

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen, This fic is focused on Jet Star and The Girl, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: The days in the desserts can be hard - especially when you have a hungry little girl by your side and you cannot cook.Thank you @kindasortsmaybeemo for beta reading!





	

Jet was able to do many different things. He was able to plant trees and bushes, somehow keeping them alive long enough to get fruits from them, he was able to give the best hugs after a bad day, he was able to give you health care after you were wounded. But there was one thing he wasn’t able to do.  
Cooking.  
Ghoul liked telling the story how Jet managed to “cook” a can of their food, resulting in a huge explosion in their “kitchen” and Kobra finding beans after two weeks behind a counter.  
No, either Kobra and Show Pony did the cooking, Jet was just standing next to them and giving them supplies if needed.

But one day, the gang was away to get some supplies so Jet stayed in the diner with the Girl because she was too tired to come with them. When they left it had been early morning.

Around midday, the Girl felt how her stomach started to growl, so she headed outside to Jet who had been taking care of some plants.  
“Jet?”, she asked while tugging on his sleeve, looked up to him with big eyes, “I’m hungry.”  
Jet looked up to her, then stood up and smiled down, “Okay…”, but then his smile faded.  
The only food they had left was not prepared – meaning he had to cook.  
“Well…uhm…can’t you wait until the others are back? I am sure they’ll have better things then.”  
“But I am hungry now!”

Jet sighed, seeing no point in having an argument with her, so they headed back into the diner.  
The two checked the supplies they had left – potatoes, some hash, and lard.  
Jet shook his head and looked back to the Girl, “Sweety, I am sorry bu-“  
“That’s something my parents used to make!”, the Girl suddenly smiled at him, grabbed a potato and held it up to his nose.  
“We peel them, cut them, throw them into the lard, make little rissoles out of the hash and throw it into the lard too!”, the Girl exclaimed with a big smile on her lips.  
Just throwing something into hot lard did not sound too bad, Jet thought and finally agreed.  
Together they grabbed all the potatoes, sat down and started to peel them.  
Halfway through the peeling, the Girl suddenly let out a whimper, Jet looked up from his potato, “Are you okay?”  
“I cut myself”, the Girl said with a pout, showed him her little bleeding finger.  
Jet got up and left the room, came back a minute later with a band aid, sat down and gently wrapped it around the Girl’s finger, then pressed a kiss on it.  
“Kisses make your wound heal faster”, he said while smiling, the Girl had to giggle.  
“You are childish!”; she laughed and they went back to peel the rest.  
Afterwards they cut them into stripes, then went to make the hash.  
“See, my mother grabbed a bit…”, the Girl told him, took a little bit of the hash, formed it into a rissole, “And made this!”  
The two used the whole hash to make rissoles, making sure there would be enough when the others would come back.  
Then they heated up the oil until it was boiling, then threw the cut potatoes and rissoles inside, waiting for them to be done. 

Soon Jet fished the rissoles and potatoes out of the oil bath, placed everything on old plates and gave the girl one.  
“I hope we did a good job!”, Jet said and smiled at her.  
Together they headed outside of the diner, sat down in the shadow of the building and started to eat.  
After a few bites, the Girl was literally glowing with happiness.  
“Jet, they taste just like my mother’s!”, she laughed and scooped over to the Killjoy, hugging his arm.  
“Thank you Jet!”

 

In the evening when the rest of the gang came back from their supply run, the Girl ran up to them.  
Kobra scooped her up while Ghoul and Party carried their new stuff inside.  
“What did you do today, cupcake?”, Kobra asked the Girl while carrying her back into the diner.  
“Jet and I made lunch!!!”, she exclaimed happily, Ghoul started to laugh.  
“What?! Jet made something to eat? You were ABLE to eat it without getting food poisoning?”, Ghoul laughed and shook his head, “Sounds fake but okay.”  
The Girl crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, “Jet is a better cook than you are, Ghouly.”  
The rest of the gang laughed too, and together they ate the rest of the rissoles – without getting food poisoning. Ghoul was very surprised. “Man Jet, we’re happy to have you!”


End file.
